Jerome
in " "}} |mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cultist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mikage Branch |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |magic=Black Magic |weapons=Dark Sword |manga debut=Chapter 424 |anime debut=Episode 280 |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice=Yoshiaki Hasegawa |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jerome (ジェローム Jerōmu) is a member of the Avatar cult. Appearance Jerome is a fairly tall man with a typically neutral expression. He has orange eyes and unkempt, shoulder-length blonde hair, which causes one of his fellow cultists to refer to him as "scruffy". For his attire, Jerome dons a metal a multi layered breastplate, the layered part of the armor starts from his chest and onto his neck appearing as a small breastplate collar, below the breastplate he wears a pair of black pants followed by a pair of black shoes; over this he wears an open, long, grey coat with a large collar that can almost cover the side of his mouth, over his grey coat another layer of cover is attacked covering his shoulders and his back as an added protection. When seen on the front it appears as a pair with black shoulder covers with a pair of golden buttons and a gold lining on its edges while the rest of it extends to his back long enough to appear as a small cape and at the center of his back a white Avatar symbol can be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, CoverFairy Tail Anime: Episode 282 Personality Jerome comes across as a very serious individual, being both incredibly dedicated to his cult's beliefs and mistrusting of anyone who could get in the way of such plans. Jerome has shown great foresight, not only monitoring and wanting to prepare for enemy actions,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 8 but also researching and keeping notes on fellow cult members that he will be working alongside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 12-13 Synopsis Avatar arc Jerome appears at his cult's headquarters, sitting at a table with the other members as their leader and priest Alok declares that, in light of the Balam Alliance falling, it is their cults time to rise and wipe the land of those who do not follow Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 After the meeting, Jerome approaches Alok to express his concerns about the Magic Council, as he believes they have been monitored for some time and wonders if they should proceed with their plans. Briar joins the conversation, calling him "Scruffy", and comments that they should just remove the threat before they begin, though Alok dismisses the two from his quarters, not wishing to discuss the matter in the middle of his prayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 7-9 Outside in the hallway, the other members of Avatar continue the conversation, though Jerome concludes that the Council itself isn't the worry, rather how they found out about their location and plans. From a corner, Gray smirks and openly questions if they all suspect him; Jerome replies that he has made sure to keep tabs on the Ice-Make Mage and knows Gray's family and mentor were murdered by Demons from Zeref's Books. The other members all find this surprising and conclude that if such fact is true, then Gray is suspect, for he would have a hatred for Zeref. Jerome also adds that, since joining, Gray has done nothing to confirm his faith. Gray replies that Jerome has some of his facts wrong, and, when Jerome once again questions his motives, Gray flat out tells him his plans: he wants only the Book of E.N.D., and will use them all as a means to obtain it. As the ex-Fairy Tail Mage walks off, Jerome watches him with mistrusting eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 10-17 Jerome then comments to Briar that he does like "Scruffy".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 17 Jerome, along with the other Avatar members, is alarmed when he hears a stranger call out Gray's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 7 After Natsu tries to fight back after he is captured by Avatar, Jerome holds his sword to Lucy's head, telling him not to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Page 15 During the sacrifice ceremony, Jerome expresses his suspicions over Gray choosing to stay behind, but Briar puts his mind at ease, along with offering a new nickname, saying that whether Gray betrays them now or not is irrelevant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 13-14 Jerome and his comrades later go to Malba City to participate in Operation Purify, and is shocked to see many monks of the cult be easily swept away by an unknown forceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 17 and his feelings then turn to sheer wrath when he finds out that Gray and his past friends are the ones standing in their way. He then mistakes another force hitting them from the back for the Council, when it is in fact just one rider on a stallion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 21 Jerome acknowledges that Erza must be pretty good if she can take on an entire army, but states he can purify her with his sword. After she fells a large group of soldiers, Jerome goes in for a sneak attack, striking her suddenly but she blocks the attack with her sword. Calling her a beautiful knight, Jerome watches as her sword corrodes away. He then launches into a flurry of attacks that destroy her many swords. He explains that his sword corrodes anything it touches but Erza explains that she defeated him without him even realizing it as Jerome falls to the ground, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 10-18 As Natsu finishes off Ikusa-Tsunagi, Jerome lies on the ground shocked that Avatar's army was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 3 Jerome is then taken away by the Custody Enforcement Unit, and looks on, amazed, at the power of Gray's friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu): Like his fellow members of Avatar's Mikage Branch members, Jerome possesses Black Magic, which he uses in conjunction with his Dark Sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 10 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Jerome has shown mastery of standard swordplay with his Dark Sword, able to parry and thrust at his target in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 11-19 Equipment Dark Sword (暗黒剣 Ankoku Ken): Jerome uses this magical sword that is said to hold forbidden Black Magic inside it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 10 Anything the blade of the sword touches is instantly corroded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 15-17 Quotes *(To himself): "For a lone rider to throw us into chaos... speaks volumes on their skill. However... I shall purify them with the forbidden Black Magic of my sword and cut them to size."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 11 *(To Erza Scarlet): "''I won't let you get in the way of my purification plans!!''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 16 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Jerome References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Avatar Members Category:Antagonist